


A kiss of smoke

by yuiko



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Case 4 Spoilers, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Smoking Edamame is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuiko/pseuds/yuiko
Summary: They had just wrapped up the most ridiculously complex con they have ever orchestrated but Laurent and Makoto still have some loose ends they might be interested in tying.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	A kiss of smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you clicked on this, thank you! I haven't really wrote fics before because I suck at wordsTM so I usually just throw around ideas, but I came up with this scene while drowning in feelings and drafted it out so I can TOSS IT AS MY FRIEND [GUANA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanacodima) AND SCREAM TOGETHER OVER IT. She liked it enough that she encouraged me to write it out and here we are. I hope you enjoy.

They were in Laurent’s room. 

They got dropped off from the yacht, packed in cars and got delivered to the hotel the team was staying at, or so Makoto assumes, he hasn’t been paying much attention. After the adrenalin wore off and he had his talk with Laurent on the boat, Makoto has been mostly stuck inside his head.

This case has worn him out, especially on the emotional aspect, it has been a lot.  
Makoto doesn’t really have an answer for why he’s sitting in one of the armchairs in Laurent’s room right now. It has to do with the swirl of thoughts currently dancing inside his head, but which one of those he intends to pursue is yet unclear to him.

He’d napped on the boat for a while, hadn’t kept track of time, he only knows night hasn’t set in yet because of the small amount of light coming from behind the curtains that were drawn for the most part. Usually they’d be on the first flight out of town the moment they got the money from conning someone, but they had a bit more time now, with all the people that would want to come after them stranded on an island. They still had to cash out the check they got too. 

Laurent must have taken advantage of his zoned out demeanour because right now Makoto can feel him card his fingers through his hair, from the front to the back, styling it just like Makoto had done the previous day. 

It is now that Makoto abandons his inner turmoil and comes back to the present. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I wanted to see it again.” Laurent explained while removing his fingers from Makoto’s hair.

“See what exactly?” 

“The look you had when you were in control of that whole room back there.” And he was now sitting on the couch opposing Makoto, looking at him with a spark in his eyes.

Now wasn’t this interesting? Makoto hadn’t expected his little stunt to be appreciated but it didn’t seem like he was being made fun of either. He can feel the beginning of a smirk forming on his lips.

“Almost pissed yourself back then didn’t you? Should have seen that look on your face, it was hilarious.”  
“Did you enjoy it so much you wanted to experience it again, you damn bastard?” There goes Laurent and his strange requests again. Makoto can entertain this one though.

Laurent smiled in return. “I didn’t know what your goal was so I was a bit on edge for a second, I won’t lie about it, but seeing you like that was also thrilling.” And there was still that glint in his eyes Makoto wasn’t sure he really wanted to place right now.

“Finally recognise my greatness do you?” 

Makoto raised up to stand in front of Laurent while giving him a smug smile, he also decided he'd give Laurent the pressure of his shoe digging into Laurent’s left thigh as he placed it there not so gently. A recompensation for all the trouble Makoto was put through for this case.

“I can let you sit beneath my shoes all you want, it’s where you belong anyway.  
And I believe you still owe me a foot massa- what’s that creepy face for you blond bastard?” 

“I told you didn’t I, that I wanted to see it again. 

“HAH?”

“That look that could crush a man.”

Makoto dug his foot harder into Laurent’s thigh. If Laurent wanted to be crushed, Makoto can do him the favour.

“Is that what you’re into, you perverted bastard?”  
“Well if that’s what you want, I will happily give it to you.” And as soon as the words left his lips, Makoto raised his fist and lunged himself forward but he was all bark and no bite after all, it was evident in how easily Laurent caught his wrist.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then how the fuck did you mean it !?” And he could feel the frustration in his own words. What was Laurent getting at after all?

“Can I kiss you?”

Makoto was taken aback. So much for not placing that spark in Laurent’s eyes.

Leaning slightly back, Makoto raised his foot from Laurent’s thigh, placed it back on the floor and dug into his pockets, searching for his pack of cigarettes. He lit one up and started slowly blowing puffs of smoke while looking to the side but also nowhere at all, considering. 

In all this time Laurent hadn’t moved, he was watching, waiting, like he had all the patience in the world. And judging by how long he waited to get closure on the previous mess up, maybe he did.

Halfway through his cigarette, Makoto bent down to Laurent’s level, looked him in the eyes and gently blew some of the smoke towards Laurent’s slightly parted lips. 

“That’s all you get for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> cue 5 minutes later and he’s BEING KISSED STUPID CAUSE HE CHANGED HIS MIND  
> I DUNNO, THESE BASTARDS WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME
> 
> It’s obvious Laurent loves the bean, I just don't know how Edamame would react to it so soon after case 4 (I guess) I mean, THIS CASE KINDA RUINED US ALL EMOTIONALLY YE? I'M SURE THEY ARE ALSO EMOTIONAL MESSES 
> 
> I came up with this because I was salty with the scene on the boat like, LIKE, STARS IN THE SKY, STARS IN LAURENT’S EYES, COME ON, and as I said, while I don't know how soon Edamame would open up to the possibility of acting on his feelings for Laurent, we can at least acknowledge THE POSSIBILITY OF THEM EXISTING, RIGHT? (they totally exist if you ask me) 
> 
> I initially stopped at _“Can I kiss you?”_ because I obviously can't read them and they aren't willing to share their secrets with me, to my disappointment, but guana suggested that smokey kiss and I very much liked the idea. Which also gave us the title for this and saved me big time. A big thank you goes to her ♡ 
> 
> Makoto was truly unfair this case, serving looks left and right like it was nothing and when he was leaning against the desk with that katana in hand mmmmmmm, of course Laurent would want to see more of that (maybe drop to his knees and worship the bean like he deserves) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed (*´♡`*)


End file.
